1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a skate, especially an in-line roller skate or other skate, particularly adapted for so-called xe2x80x9caggressivexe2x80x9d skating.
2. Description of Background and Relevant Information
In a known manner, a skate of the above-mentioned type is constituted, at its base, of a chassis having a longitudinal lower portion on which the gliding element, such as wheels or a blade, is arranged, and which is overlaid by a plate adapted to fix the fitting portion formed by an upper covering the user""s foot, incorporating an outer sole and extending at its upper portion toward the user""s ankle.
The skates adapted to this type of skating, called xe2x80x9caggressive skatingxe2x80x9d, are fitted on the basis of this conventional design.
Particularly arrangements have been proven to be necessary for the practice of such a sport, which consists of gliding, not only by certain portions of the chassis, but also by certain portions of the upper on various supports, such as metallic rails, concrete walls, etc., and which prematurely wear the chassis and the boots themselves, because the later are very biased and, therefore, wear out very quickly.
To overcome this type of disadvantage, commonly owned French patent publication No. 2 766 065 discloses a skate having a front fitting portion forming the shell made of two different materials, one of which, relatively flexible, offers qualities of comfort and foot covering in certain zones, and the other of which, relatively rigid, constitutes reinforcements in different zones than the preceding zones, more particularly exposed to wear and tear, abrasion, and having superior qualities of mechanical resistance, this dual material zones of the shell being obtained by duplicate molding or bi-injection.
While this makes is possible to overcome the aforementioned disadvantages, it is however necessary to provide specific bi-injection molding tools for the manufacture of each model, because the two portions are closely connected and, therefore, involve specific constructions per model.
It is also known to overcome the aforementioned disadvantage by attaching protections made of reinforced metal or plastic on the shell, as described in the patent publication DE 296 12 211. These protections have the major disadvantage of being attached elements which necessitate additional labor costs.
Moreover, these reinforcements constitute extra thicknesses on the shell which increase the risks of hooking.
A skate is also known from commonly owned French patent publication No. 2 755 586, and corresponding U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/963,630, whose fitting portion includes a soft upper associated with an insole adapted to be affixed to a rigid base defining both a sole adapted to be connected to the chassis of the skate, and a heel stiffener extending from the base and capable of receiving a hinged rigid collar adapted to surround the user""s ankle.
While such a skate yields good results in conventional in-line roller skating, the protection is however insufficient in the so-called xe2x80x9caggressivexe2x80x9d skating, because the peripheral edge of the soft upper is only protected at the rear, and not laterally.
To overcome all of the aforementioned disadvantages, the present invention relates to a skate having a fitting portion adapted to be fixed on the plate of a chassis supporting the gliding element for the practice of xe2x80x9caggressivexe2x80x9d skating, wherein the fitting portion includes:
a soft portion forming an upper mounted on a rigid sole, called the insole;
a rigid cradle adapted to receive the soft portion and formed of an integral shell cut at its front and lateral portion corresponding to the top of the foot, and defining a sole adapted to be fixed on the chassis, extended by a heel stiffener capable of receiving a hinged rigid collar, on the one hand, and by a lateral protective band peripherally bordering the front and sides of the sole, in the extension of the heel stiffener, on the other hand; and
an arrangement for assembling the soft portion on the cradle.
The present inventing also relates to the characteristics which will become apparent from the following description, and which must be considered separately or according to all of their possible technical combinations.
According to one aspect of the invention, there is provided a skate comprising a chassis supporting a gliding element for practicing aggressive skating, said chassis having an upwardly facing support plate. A boot fitting portion is fixed on the support plate, the fitting portion including a soft portion forming an upper mounted on a rigid sole, the rigid sole comprising an insole. A hard cradle is provided for receiving the soft portion and is formed of an integral shell cut at a front and lateral portion corresponding to a top of a foot of a wearer of the boot and defining a sole adapted to be fixed on the chassis, extended by a heel stiffener capable of receiving a hinged rigid collar and by a lateral protective band peripherally bordering front and sides of the sole, in the extension of the heel stiffener. An arrangement is provided for assembling the soft portion onto the cradle.
The soft portion may comprise a rigid toe-cup adapted to cooperate, for the assembly, with a corresponding front portion of the lateral rigid band for protecting the hard cradle. The arrangement assembling the soft portion onto the hard cradle forming the shell may comprise a groove provided at a front lower portion of a rigid toe-cup of the soft portion, capable of cooperating by nesting with a corresponding baffle obtained within the front portion of the band of the hard cradle, thus making it possible to obtain a perfect transmission between the two portions, and a second fixing mechanism arranged in the heel zone and inserted between the sole called the rigid insole of the soft portion and the sole of the hard cradle.
An internal wedging element made of an elastically deformable material may be arranged at the bottom of the hard cradle, in the heel area, to constitute both a shock-absorbing device and a device to adjust an inclination of the user""s foot relative to the ground, by inducing a difference in height xcex94h between the support plane of the heel of the foot and its plantar support plane in the area of the metatarsal bones.
The second fixing mechanism for fixing the soft portion on the hard cradle in the heel zone may comprise a screw extending through a hole punched in the heel zone of the sole of the hard cradle, said hole being made to coincide with a corresponding hole extending through the wedging element, such that the screw can be screwed, during the assembly, in a threaded blind barrel that is integral with the rigid sole, called the insole, of the soft portion, to obtain a unidirectional linkage allowing a relative top down vertical movement between the soft portion and the hard cradle, as a function of the level of compression of the shock absorbing element, without allowing any separation of one portion from the other.
The attachment by nesting of the soft portion on the rigid cradle may be secured by a screw-nut assembly extending through two smooth bores obtained in correspondence with one another in the sole of the hard cradle and in the rigid sole, called the insole, of the soft portion, in the zone of the metatarsal bones, respectively.
The invention provides for a skate comprising a chassis supporting a gliding element for practicing aggressive skating, the chassis including an upwardly facing support plate. A boot fitting portion including a soft upper portion and a rigid sole is included. A hard cradle is adapted to receive the boot fitting portion and having at least a partially open front portion. The hard cradle comprises a heel stiffener portion, a sole, and a lateral peripheral band bordering a front portion and side portions of the sole. The sole of the hard cradle is adapted to be fixed on the chassis. An internal wedging element comprises an elastically deformable material. The internal wedging element is disposed in a heel area of the hard cradle and being adapted to be trapped between the rigid sole of the boot fitting portion and the sole of the hard cradle. The internal wedging element is adapted to adjust an inclination of the rigid sole of the boot fitting portion relative to the sole of the hard cradle and to provide shock-absorption. A first fixing mechanism is arranged in a front portion of the skate for assembling the boot fitting portion onto the hard cradle. A second fixing mechanism is arranged in a heel portion of the skate for assembling the boot fitting portion onto the hard cradle. The second fixing mechanism is adjustable and comprises a screw which extends through an opening in the internal wedging element and a threaded blind barrel for fixing the rigid sole of the boot fitting portion to the sole of the hard cradle.
The invention also provides for a skate comprising a chassis supporting a gliding element, the chassis including a support plate. A boot fitting portion includes a soft upper portion and a rigid sole. A hard cradle is adapted to receive the boot fitting portion. The hard cradle comprises at least a heel stiffener portion, a sole, and a lateral peripheral band bordering a front portion and side portions of the sole. The sole of the hard cradle is adapted to be fixed to the chassis. A first fixing mechanism is arranged in a front portion of the skate for assembling the boot fitting portion onto the hard cradle. The first fixing mechanism comprises a groove which is adapted to cooperate with a corresponding baffle. A second fixing mechanism is arranged in a heel portion of the skate for adjustably assembling the boot fitting portion onto the hard cradle. The second fixing mechanism is adapted to vertically adjust a position of at least a portion of the rigid sole of the boot fitting portion relative to the sole of the hard cradle.
The second fixing mechanism may comprise a screw and barrel connection mechanism. The skate may further comprise an internal wedging element adapted to be disposed between the rigid sole of the boot fitting portion and the sole of the hard cradle. The skate may further comprise a rigid collar connected via a hinge to the heel stiffener. The hard cradle may comprise an integral shell having at least a partially open front portion. The heel stiffener may be adapted to receive a hinged rigid collar. The boot fitting portion may comprise a rigid toe-cup. The rigid toe-cup may comprise the groove of the first fixing mechanism and wherein the front portion of the hard cradle comprises the baffle of the first fixing mechanism. The skate may further comprise a third fixing mechanism for fixing the boot fitting portion to the hard cradle. The third fixing mechanism may fix the rigid sole of the boot fitting portion to the sole of the hard cradle. The skate may further comprise an internal wedging element comprising an elastically deformable material, the internal wedging mechanism being arranged in a heel area of the hard cradle and providing shock-absorption.
The internal wedging mechanism may be adapted to adjust an inclination of the rigid sole of the boot fitting portion relative to the sole of the hard cradle. The second fixing mechanism may comprise a screw extending through a hole in the sole of the hard cradle. The skate may further comprise an internal wedging element, wherein the screw extends through an opening in the internal wedging element to connect the sole of the hard cradle to the rigid sole of the boot fitting portion so as to trap the internal wedging element. The internal wedging element and the screw may cooperate to adjust a relative top down vertical movement between the boot fitting portion and the hard cradle and to provide shock absorption without allowing the boot fitting portion to separate from the hard cradle. The skate may further comprise a screw-nut assembly for additionally connecting, through an opening in the rigid sole of the boot fitting portion and an opening in the sole of the hard cradle, the boot fitting portion with the hard cradle.
The invention also contemplates a skate comprising a chassis supporting a gliding element. A boot fitting portion including a soft upper portion and a rigid sole is provided. A hard cradle is adapted to receive the boot fitting portion. The hard cradle comprises at least a heel stiffener portion, a sole, and a lateral peripheral band bordering a front portion and side portions of the sole. The sole of the hard cradle is adapted to be fixed to the chassis. An internal wedging element comprises an elastically deformable material. The internal wedging element is disposed in a heel area of the hard cradle and is adapted to be trapped between the rigid sole of the boot fitting portion and the sole of the hard cradle. The internal wedging element is adapted to adjust an inclination of the rigid sole of the boot fitting portion relative to the sole of the hard cradle to provide shock-absorption. At least one fixing mechanism for assembling the boot fitting portion onto the hard cradle is included.
The at least one fixing mechanism may comprise a first fixing mechanism. The first fixing mechanism may be arranged in a front portion of the skate for assembling the boot fitting portion onto the hard cradle. The first fixing mechanism may comprise a groove which is adapted to cooperate with a corresponding baffle. The skate may further comprise a second fixing mechanism arranged in a heel portion of the skate for adjustably assembling the boot fitting portion onto the hard cradle. The second fixing mechanism may be adapted to vertically adjust a position of the rigid sole of the boot fitting portion relative to the sole of the hard cradle. The second fixing mechanism may comprise a screw and barrel connection mechanism. The skate may further comprise a rigid collar connected via a hinge to the heel stiffener. The hard cradle may comprise an integral shell having at least a partially open front portion. The heel stiffener may be adapted to receive a hinged rigid collar. The boot fitting portion may comprise a rigid toe-cup.
The at least one fixing mechanism may comprise a groove arranged on the toe-cup and wherein the front portion of the hard cradle comprises a baffle which cooperates with the groove to affix the boot fitting portion to the hard cradle. The at least one fixing mechanism may comprise three fixing mechanisms for fixing the boot fitting portion to the hard cradle. The first fixing mechanism may comprise a groove arranged on a toe-cup which cooperates with a baffle on the front portion of the hard cradle and wherein the second and third fixing mechanisms each comprise a screw connection mechanism. Each of the second and third fixing mechanisms may fix the rigid sole of the boot fitting portion to the sole of the hard cradle. The second fixing mechanism may trap the internal wedging element in the heel area of the hard cradle and wherein the third fixing mechanism fixes a front portion of the rigid sole of the boot fitting portion to a front portion of the sole of the hard cradle. The second fixing mechanism may comprise a screw extending through a hole in the sole of the hard cradle. The screw may extend through an opening in the internal wedging element to connect the sole of the hard cradle to the rigid sole of the boot fitting portion so as to trap the internal wedging element.
The internal wedging element and screw may cooperate to adjust a relative top down vertical movement between the boot fitting portion and the hard cradle and to provide shock absorption without allowing the boot fitting portion to separate from the hard cradle. The internal wedging mechanism may be adapted to adjust an inclination of the rigid sole of the boot fitting portion relative to the sole of the hard cradle by inducing a difference in height Ah between a support plane of the rigid sole of the boot fitting portion and the sole of the hard cradle.
According to another aspect of the invention, there is provided a skate comprising a chassis supporting a gliding element. A boot fitting portion includes a soft upper portion and a rigid sole. A hard cradle is adapted to removably receive the boot fitting portion. The hard cradle comprises at least a heel stiffener portion, a sole, and a lateral peripheral band bordering a front portion and side portions of the sole. The rigid sole of the boot fitting portion is adapted to be removably fixed to at least one of the hard cradle and the chassis. The sole of the hard cradle is adapted to be fixed to the chassis. The skate further comprises at least one of a first fixing mechanism arranged in a front portion of the skate for assembling the boot fitting portion onto the hard cradle, the first fixing mechanism comprising a groove which is adapted to cooperate with a corresponding baffle and a second fixing mechanism arranged in a heel portion of the skate for adjustably assembling the boot fitting portion onto the hard cradle, wherein the second fixing mechanism is adapted to vertically adjust a position of at least a portion of the rigid sole of the boot fitting portion relative to the sole of the hard cradle, and an internal wedging element comprising an elastically deformable material, the internal wedging element being disposed in a heel area of the hard cradle and being adapted to be trapped between the rigid sole of the boot fitting portion and the sole of the hard cradle, the internal wedging element being adapted to adjust an inclination of the rigid sole of the boot fitting portion relative to the sole of the hard cradle to provide shock-absorption, and at least one fixing mechanism for assembling the boot fitting portion onto the hard cradle.